lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
User talk:RayneVanDunem
Hello, Rayne Van Dunem! Per your request, I've admined your account. Feel free to ask questions. Hope you will help this project a lot. Congratulations and best wishes, Roman Bekker 06:41, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Import I have just created Emmie (Laura Nyro song). I got a shock when I looked at my contributions to find I had already been here! On closer inspection, I find that the edit in question was copied over for me by the import process. How do I use the import process? Or is restricted to admins. Have I left enough audit trail for the Emmie article or do you want to import one of Ralph's versions "under" the one I posted. - RHaworth 18:23, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Ralph would also be delighted if you could import wikipedia:Image:Laura nyro eli.jpg or the one used image used here. (I avoid getting involved with fair-use images on Wikipedia. I am not going to bother here.) - RHaworth 18:34, 31 July 2008 (UTC) : Done. --RayneVanDunem 15:38, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Thank you Hello. Thank you for the welcome. Looking forward to helping out more with the wiki. --EarthFurst 10:00, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Template:Wikipedia Template:Wikipedia says "As with LGBT Info, the text of Wikipedia is available under the GNU Free Documentation License.", but LGBT Info is now CC-BY-SA only and Wikipedia text is available under both licenses. Start another wikipedia-credit template for the dual-license wikipedia? --EarthFurst 18:45, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Start another? Why not edit this one to mention the dual-license, since the dual license is retroactive for Wikipedia article histories? --RayneVanDunem 19:01, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, have updated template:wikipedia so it says "As with LGBT Info, the text of Wikipedia is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 3.0." Didn't include GNU in new version of template because I assume we don't have to mention it since we're not copying text under GNU rules. --EarthFurst 03:41, 27 August 2009 (UTC) suggestion at LGBT Info talk:Community Portal Cleanup suggestion posted to LGBT Info talk:Community Portal. --EarthFurst 20:32, 27 August 2009 (UTC) metallic stent? Question at Talk:Self-expandable metallic stent. --EarthFurst 02:52, September 6, 2009 (UTC) cleanup 2009Dec Have tagged some pages for deletion. See LGBT Info talk:Community Portal for details. --EarthFurst 23:15, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Many off-topic articles Dear ma'am or sir, I have noticed quite a few articles that apparently have no relevance to a wiki of this nature, such as medical pages or people whom their articles do not declare are LGBT or a supporter of such. So I have marked a few with requests for deletion. (Just an fyi). I have also noticed a lot of red links to non-existent templates and pages. May I delete those links or are they all intended to be completed one day? Thanks for your time, DragonMage 21:55, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Speedy deletion explanation page Dear Sir or Ma'am, Please review this page and let me know what you think. I'm also sending a copy of this e-mail to EarthFurst. LGBT Info:Criteria for speedy deletion Thank you, DragonMage 21:46, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Db-meta: switch to something simpler? Thanks for your contribution to Template:Db-meta. I'm wondering if we should switch to something simpler such as http://en.wikifur.com/wiki/Template:SpeedyDelete . I suggestion this mainly because * Template:Db-meta is missing documentation (example: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Template:Db-meta/doc ) * It usage currently result in "See CSD }." being displayed in the middle of the box * Creating Template:Hangon just results in more templates that need to be added. LGBT Info talk:Criteria for speedy deletion seems like a good location to discuss this. --EarthFurst 08:59, January 30, 2010 (UTC) more articles nominated for deletion Thank you for your contribution to A Defence of Masochism. It has been nominated for deletion ("- masochism is not intrinsic to gays and lesbians. This is a fringe issue"). If you disagree with its speedy deletion, please explain why at Category talk:Candidates for speedy deletion". --EarthFurst 06:04, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :Anal piercing also nominated for deletion. Hope you will put your opinion on whether it should be deleted or not at Category talk:Candidates for speedy deletion. If you haven't said an opinion at Candidates for speedy deletion by Sunday, I plan to delete both of them on Sunday (probably around 8pm GMT). --EarthFurst 06:32, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Deleting Aquamid article because it seems very non-specific to LGBT people. --EarthFurst 20:12, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Black-and-gray nominated for deletion by DragonMage. I'm deleting the article because I think seems very non-specific to LGBT people (is about a style of tattooing). Post objections to Category talk:Candidates for speedy deletion. --EarthFurst 20:19, February 18, 2010 (UTC)